


Shelter

by Kaenith



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BT Tower Telephone, Do It With Style Events, Do It With Style Telephone Event (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaenith/pseuds/Kaenith
Summary: No matter how long it's been since Eden, Aziraphale will always shelter Crowley from the rain.[Drawn for the Do It With Style BT Tower Telephone game!]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compromised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654047) by [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter). 



**Author's Note:**

> Rain was mentioned a couple times in my partially-redacted prompt, so I took that idea and ran with it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For All The Space Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649952) by [cassieoh_draws (cassieoh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieoh/pseuds/cassieoh_draws)




End file.
